Beginning of Victoria Follington
by AmaranthSong
Summary: 'And for a second, I swear I could see golden angel wings flicker to life behind the handsome man- and they circled my mother in a most loving way.' - Victoria Follington.


_**This is an experiment, and I'm really unsure if anyone would like this. My mother was impressed so I thought I'd give it a try...if this becomes more than a one shot then you can count on the fact that Percy Jackson would be female. ~ Ama.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Greek Mythology.**_

_**EDIT: I have decided to turn this into a one-shot, hopefully I'll have inspiration to create the entire thing...**_

* * *

**BEGINNING OF VICTORIA FOLLINGTON**

* * *

_'And for a second, I swear I could see golden angel wings flicker to life behind the handsome man- and they circled my mother in a most loving way.'_

_- Victoria Follington._

* * *

My life took a turn, for the better or the worst- I'm not really sure, when I met my step mother- my father's wife when I was 7 years old.

My life- had just barely begun there.

To be completely honest, I was doing nothing but playing in the park near our home- my mother sat on a swing nearby watching me with a gentle look in her pretty eyes.

My mum- was without a doubt- beautiful, inside and out.

I felt extremely lucky to have her as my mother.

She had long brown hair, that when she stepped under the bright sun in the right angle- would turn a brilliant shade of auburn and bronze. Her skin was fair and unblemished. Her eyes were hazel; and like her hair underneath the bright sun- would glint gold.

She manages to look beautiful in the casual clothes she wore today.

When I turned to beam at her-

flowers bloomed when she smiled.

It was upsetting that I didn't get her hair- rather my hair was red, vivid red, and I hated it- because my mum always said that my hair came from my father.

She told me not to hate him, that it wasn't really his fault he wasn't with us- but when mum was telling me this she sounded like she was trying to convince herself in the first place.

She denies that it hurts- when it does- the large gaping hole where her heart should've been was with my father.

My mom has such a lovely persona- and I knew easily enough even at a young age that it isn't just her face that caught the attention of my father.

Like I said.

She was beautiful, inside and out.

She was too kind, selfless, sweet, always smiling- even through the pressure or hardship my grandparent, her parents, would put her through.

I just loved her so much for putting up with me.

At that time, I had just about ready to show my mother my newest creation in the sand box I had been playing in, and when I turned my head to call her attention- I paused.

My mum was no longer alone.

There was another woman there.

She too had long brown hair like my mother- except darker and in curls. Her skin was fair and unblemished- but was more tanned compared to my mum. Her eyes were beautiful yet dangerous looking- they were honestly a nice shade of blue. She was dressed in a long dark blue gown that dipped longer at the hem of the back.

She was- pretty, beautiful even- but to me she could never compare to my mum.

And besides, her expression ruined her pretty face.

She was looking at my mother with absolute hate and loathing…my mum gazed back serenely, and most calmly- but I could never be sure.

That day was hazy, too hazy and it hurt to remember.

I was 7 then, and as a 7 year old girl- I never understood the situation- and how close was I to death that day.

The woman had been hissing at my mother in an odd language I couldn't hear nor understand clearly.

I bit my lip.

"Mum!" I cried out, running towards them.

They both turned their attention to me.

My mum looked absolutely distressed- and I thought that maybe I should've just sat still and had not rushed forward because I feared for her.

I knew she was strong.

The other woman was glaring at me furiously…before her gaze suddenly softened.

"Is this..?" She had murmured.

"Yes." My mother had replied.

I'd only realize later on how odd it was that they were speaking in that different language, and I understood word for word- without even knowing the language existed in the first place.

The woman continued to look at me as I cowered behind my mother who was the only one standing in between me and that woman.

She certainly, did not look frightening, but I knew there was something about her that- if I did something wrong, it could very well mean my death.

What I don't completely understand, is how she had soften so quickly just looking at me.

She had turned to my mother and that look of loathing appeared on her face again.

"I will not smite you yet Elizabeth Follington," She said to my mother cooly. "You have born my husband with a beautiful child, but mark my words, when the time comes- I will punish you, I will harm her, plague her in many ways- that is your punishment." Then she disappeared as a ray of light passed over her and the wind ruffled our hairs.

My mum had rushed me home- to our small but warm apartment.

She was quick to call some contacts of hers to rush us out of the United States by this evening.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she was quickly throwing clothes into a small bag.

My mum looked at me, her beautiful eyes that glittered like topazes met my browner, and from what she said- 'doe eyes'.

"Mum?"

The worried expression in her eyes disappeared and she quickly wiped at her eyes.

"Somewhere far from your stepmother," My mum said softly. "We're going back to my birthplace-"

There was sudden knocking on the door as I flinched and my mother tensed.

"Stay here, my sweet." She whispered lovingly, kissing my forehead softly as she stood.

I honestly wanted to stop her, but I just couldn't move.

I could hear her answering the door as I trembled in my seat wondering if it was the lady from earlier and she had decided to 'spite' my mother.

_I'm sorry mum_.

I stood cautiously.

I crept towards the open doorway that led to a tiny hall- which at the end had the main door to the apartment.

My eyes widened quickly at the sight I saw.

There was a handsome man.

Dressed in an outfit looked to be so finely made, he had beautiful red hair that fit him- like it would never fit me. He had fair skin, and it was unblemished surprisingly. His eyes were stunning blue eyes- more stunning than the woman from earlier.

He had a look of…agony on his face and he was pleading to my mother about something.

About _not leaving_.

I wanted to see how my mother would act- but her back faced me so I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"Please Elizabeth," The man pleaded. "She won't hurt you, I'll keep you safe."

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's about my daughter." my mum said dismissively- her voice thick with emotions. "Now leave, I have no idea how you- YOU- have such GALL to show up here after…after lying to me like that." Her voice had softened- and she sounded so hurt- the man looked to be even in more pain.

"Please Elizabeth-I-"

My mum shook her head.

"I'm so sorry…but I can't," My mum took a step back. "What you did was against everything I believed in."

"I'll still find you-" The man looked like he was trying to be frightening but then my mother suddenly laughed her sweet laugh- and the man looked ready to swoon at her laughter.

"You''ll remember my beloved angel," He looked pleased to hear her call him that. "That I might not be a direct descendant, but my blood is strong with the powers of Hekate herself-"

He kissed her.

My eyes grew larger.

My mother was frozen before she kissed back- lightly and hesitantly.

He pulled away.

"Please Elizabeth?" He murmured so low I almost hadn't heard. "Come live with me- I don't care what my wife will think- better yet I'll have a palace made for you and Victoria."

My mum didn't speak.

And for a second, I swear I could see golden angel wings flicker to life behind the handsome man- and they circled my mother in a most loving way.

"Mum-?" I croaked out- my voice hoarse.

They both froze and turned to me.

My mum's eyes were glistening but as she gazed at me, they suddenly hardened.

"No, my angel." She shook her head pulling away- he looked so upset and sad. "This is for our-" she paused. "No, _my _Victoria."

He looked so broken hearted that the entire hall that lead to the tiny kitchen room and living room dimmed.

"Is there no way I could convince you?" He had asked sounding incredibly hurt.

My mum shook her head- she met my gaze once more.

He turned to me too.

"I…see…not even if I divorced-"

"No!"

My mother cut in.

"I have already caused much turmoil between you, and your wife." She took a step back. "I can't bear the idea that you would divorce her for someone like me."

"Now I can understand why Hera likes you so much." He muttered.

My mother looked curious but otherwise ignored him.

He looked at her for some time.

"Will you at least let me meet her?" He asked, his gaze- gentle and firm turn to me and I stared back curiously.

My mum looked between us, noticing we were having a stare down of sorts.

She looked hesitant but agreed.

"5 minutes." She turned to me. "Tori, come here sweetie…I want you to meet your…" She paused looking at him, who continued to stare at me. "…your father." She said finally.

_My father?_

_How could he come back now?_

_After all the pain mum had to go through…_

I obeyed my mum, I came closer but I hid behind my mother's legs.

I glared at him, mustering all the hate I had.

And he flinched lightly.

"Tori." My mum turned to me, looking disapproving.

I bit my lip and looked at him again.

"Hi." I spoke so softly, I almost doubted he heard me- then he laughed a nice low laugh.

"You are so much like your mother." He smiled. "She was so quiet too."

My mum muttered something under her breath in a different language- not the language earlier- but different. Older.

He looked amused.

"_Will you let me hold you Victoria?_"

I looked up at my mother and she met my gaze then nodded.

When he bid farewell to us- he looked so upset, broken hearted, pained- all of that.

"Mum, will he be alright?" I asked cautiously, I sort of hated him yes, but that didn't mean a part of me didn't want him to stay- so all three of us could be a family.

She placed a hand over her heart.

"I'm sure he will Tori." She murmured. "He is…what he is after all, I can't have him forever, and I certainly will not get between him and…"

I realized that my mother was ready to cry, she too was pained from this.

But she didn't want to- not in front of me to appear strong.

"Mum," I said as soothingly as I could. "You told me before that crying doesn't mean your weak, it's just that you've been strong for far too long." I said wisely.

And my mum smiled at me ever so sweetly, tears nearly spilling.

"Go pack your things, my sweet."

As I left for my room, my mum's tears fell down her cheeks.

And afterwards my mum and I left America.

While on the plane towards wherever my mum used to live- I remembered something at that time was incredibly important to me.

"Hey mum?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when we we're in the park earlier?" I asked.

My mum paused from staring out the window and murmuring something as she looked down towards me.

"I was drawing something in the sand mum!" I rambled on quickly. "I only just remembered!"

My mum brushed back some of my red hair and smiled gently.

"Well? What was it?"

"I drew a heart mum!" I grinned. "It had wings of an angel, and an arrow piercing through it!"

My mum's eyes widened quickly and she dry sobbed.

"Mum?" I asked confused.

"Forgive me Tori," she whispered- her hand in my hair. "You can't remember- you must not- not until it's time."

Her hand glowed, and she touched my forehead.

All went black.

* * *

_**Please review. It would be appreciated.**_


End file.
